With a Kiss
by east-side-stories
Summary: LoomerXNed! Ned finds something out in the rain one night and reflects on what happened before and after the event.


**--With a Kiss--**

It would never happen again, so what did it matter? It didn't! At all! Yeah, that's right, it didn't matter! Know why? Because no one would ever know. That, and no one would ever find out. If they did, they wouldn't care.

Hopefully.

Sadly, Ned wasn't too sure. The thing was that, he didn't really care who he was kissing at the time...

Yeah, yeah. That was his first mistake. His second mistake, however, was allowing the kiss to last longer than a normal kiss would. Yes, that was bad. But it wasn't the worst decision he'd made that night in the storm. No, he'd somehow let himself get talked into staying the night at a house not his own.

No, he didn't have sex. He was too young for that.

Still, they definitely made out.

Definitely.

But it didn't matter, because no one cared and no one saw and no one would ever find out...

Unless of course, he told.

Ned would never tell anyone. Not even his best friends. Not anyone. Ever.

Though, he wasn't alone that night. No, definitely not alone...

Oh god, what would his mom say?

No. She'd never find out. She'd never, ever, EVER know. EVER.

Ned paced his room, flopping onto his bed to stare hopelessly at the ceiling. Ned really hoped his mother didn't come in soon, because heaven knew he wouldn't be able to accurately explain his new clothes.

______________________________________________________________________

Ned walked slowly down the street, simply enjoying the weather. It was probably about to rain. Any minute now...

And there it was, those quiet drops of liquid bliss, sent to wash away everything. Fear, insecurity, anger, stress. Everything became so clear in the foggy drizzle.

And suddenly, things were put into perspective. Ned's desires were all laid out for him to see.

And what he found was something he didn't expect, yet was not surprised by.

He had a strange urge to get kissed in the rain. It happened on movies, right? So why couldn't it happen to him? Everything was hotter when wet anyhow...

"What time is it?" came a rough voice from beside him. Ned found that somehow, someone had snuck up beside him. Why didn't he notice? Who knows. Guess he was thinking about kissing in the rain...

Ned turned and saw Billy Loomer, his long time enemy. Arch-nemesis, you could say. Asking him for the time, like they were friends or something.

Ned knew that he should simply tell Billy off and walk away, but somehow he couldn't. It was like he was entranced by Loomer, standing there in the rain. Ned felt like he was looking through someone else's eyes, from a third-person perspective. He didn't really hate Loomer, did he?

No, he was afraid of Loomer. Those were two different things. Two very different things entirely.

"You listening to me?" Billy demanded. He'd adopted that 'I'm gonna hurt you if you don't co-operate' look. But Ned wasn't really paying attention. When he really looked into Loomer's eyes, he could see that the bully didn't want to hurt him. Billy wasn't in the mood. Like Ned, he wanted peace.

Finding that similarity, Ned checked his watch, much more at ease in the others presence than he'd ever been before. Rain could fix everything. "Uh… it's like almost ten," Ned stated, then looked back at Billy.

Loomer seemed to consider this, then nod a bit, "Cool. See you around, Bigby." He bypassed Ned and kept walking, but Ned didn't move. He turned slightly to watch Loomer's back get farther away, but rather than that he did nothing.

And then he was in motion again, following Billy, "Hey Billy, do you like the rain?" Ned asked. For some reason, he didn't want to be alone. He just wanted to be with Billy…and he wanted to kiss in the rain.

But if he wanted to do that, then he shouldn't want to be around Billy, right? Loomer wasn't someone Ned wanted to kiss in the rain, right?

Wrong. Ned wanted to kiss Billy, if only to see how it felt. It didn't even matter who Loomer was, Ned just wanted to try it out.

Okay, that was a lie. The idea of kissing Loomer was just…tantalizing. Kissing in the rain was one thing, but kissing your worst enemy in the rain was quite another. It was dangerous, rebellious, and tempting. Ned never was one to resist temptation…

"Uh…sure. Weren't you walking the other way?" Billy asked.

"Yes I was, but now I'm going this way," Ned stated.

"Why?"

Ned couldn't just say 'Because I want to kiss you', he had to think of another excuse, "Because I want to uh… walk with you," was the answer he came up with.

"…" Loomer had nothing to say to that, so Ned just decided to do what he came to do. He walked in front of Billy, causing the other to stop and demand, "What?"

Ned answered the question by getting up on his toes and touching his lips to Billy's in the softest of kisses, just in case Loomer threw him off.

And Loomer did, "What are you doing, Bigby?!" Billy demanded.

Ned stumbled back a bit with the force of the push, catching his balance a second later, "Uh… well I um… Well, I think it's time for me to eh…. Walk the other way again!" Ned exclaimed, marching off the direction he'd been going before he met with Loomer.

But he didn't get too far, for Billy caught his elbow to prevent him from walking more than three steps.

Tempted to run, Ned hesitantly turned back to Loomer, finding cold, angry eyes trained on him. Billy set off walking again, yanking Ned along with him.

The two said nothing until they got to Loomer's house and up to his room, where Loomer handed Ned a change of clothes, "Change into that and then we'll talk," he ordered.

Well, after Ned had changed into Billy's clothes, the two had sat to talk on Loomer's bed. One thing led to another, and… Well, I guess it could be said that things got out of hand. At any rate, Ned had to sneak home and ninja his way into his house before he got to lie on his bed.

Nope, no one would ever know, his lips were sealed…With a Kiss


End file.
